monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Koprze/Brudnopiseł
Plik:Cytat1.pngMacki racki, ten facet woli inne laski.Plik:Cytat2.png - '' Jej nastawienie do flirtu z chłopakami '''Chrastine Rasacen' - córka krakena i człowieka. Ma 17 lat i pochodzi z Histeriopanii Zmieniona nazwa Hiszpanii. Ksywki Lubiane #Chras #Chrasti #Ras #Zygmunt Nielubiane #Tentacle #Ero #Macka #Księżniczka Tentacle Osobowość Chrastine nie ma prostego charakteru. Na początku może wydawać się strasznie skryta, jednak jest to szczerze otwarta i szalona postać. Bardzo lubi pokazywać swoje uczucia. Czasem aż za bardzo, gdyż raz jak się wkurzyła to rozwaliła wszystkie sztućce w zasięgu ręki. Mimo wszystko próbuje zapanować nad emocjami. Bardzo lubi być w centrum uwagi, lecz nawet jej zdarzają się momenty, w której chce się zamknąć w pokoju i nie wychodzić przez tydzień I nawet nie podczas okresu.. Często też jest smutna z powodu tego, że jej nikt nie lubi. Nawet jeśli ją lubi. Po prostu ma zaniżone mniemanie o sobie przez niektóre osoby z jej życiaMoże kiedyś wam powie przez które~. I z powodu ran odniesionych w dzieciństwie nie potrafi się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić. Zbyt się boi, że inni jej nie zaakceptują. Wygląd Chrastine ma falowane, popielate włosy sięgające połowy pleców i czerwono-pomarańczowe oczy z charakterystycznymi źrenicami w kształcie niby-wag. Jej skóra jest szarawa. Z jej pleców wystaje 10 macek. Dwa pierwsze od góry zazwyczaj przylegają do jej ciała w ten sam sposób (prawy leży jej na ramieniu, lewy na głowie). Mierzy dokładnie 2,03 metrów wzrostu. Zainteresowania Pływanie Jako córka potwora morskiego, Chrastine bardzo lubi przebywać w wodzie. Potrafi nawet pod nią oddychać. Pływanie jest jej ulubionym sportem na zawsze. Codziennie pływa a to w wannie, a to w morzu.. I raczej nie mogłaby sobie wyobrazić innego sportu, który miałaby bardziej lubić. Rysowanie Chrastine rysuje od dziecka. Do tego zajęcia zachęciła ją mama, która jest artystką. Najbardziej lubi rysować potwory i ryby.. Jednak stara się również rysować inne rzeczy. Z tego co mówi mama najlepiej rysuje wśród całego rodzeństwa, lecz dziewczyna tak nie uważa. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Wśród rodziny Chrasti.. Ulubione powiedzonko: Macki, racki, ten facet woli inne laski Najbardziej lubi: Hm.. Dużo rzeczy lubię.. Martwe języki, pływanie, rysowanie.. Jedzenie, spanie.. ...A najmniej: Zmuszanie do przebywania z potworami, których nienawidzę, szporachunki, ciągnięcie za macki, upadanie przez nie.. I osoby, którzy żartują z moich macek. Zwierzak: Moja mała kałamarnica Giken! Mój najprawdziwszy mężczyzna! Nie rusza się z domu bez: Szczęśliwego długopisu, butelki wody, breloka z kałamarnicą. Ulubiony kolor: Nie mogę się zdecydować! Jest tyle pięknych kolorów, że nie mogę! Sekrety jej pokoju: Mój pokój to istna zagadka.. Stworzona przez dwóch geniuszy, czyli mnie i mojego starszego brata - Chrasa.. Cóż, jakimś cudem nie kłócimy się o swoje rzeczy, gdyż nie chcemy mieć rzeczy drugiej osoby. No może czasem poproszę go o bluzę, ale on mi pożycza. I tak ma w swojej kolekcji ich zbyt dużo. Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz co zrobił mój ostatni chłopak, że nie chcę mieć już innych? Klasyczny potwór 170px|left|thumb kraken - legendarny stwór morski. Prawdopodobnie źródłem legend są spotkania z kałamarnicą olbrzymią. Pierwszy opisał to monstrum w epoce nowożytnej Erik Pontoppidan w swoim dziele Natural History of Norway z roku 1752. Jeszcze wcześniej pisał o nim Pliniusz Starszy – potwór miał blokować Cieśninę Gibraltarską, nie przepuszczając podróżujących tamtędy okrętów. hybryda - osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. Miejsce pochodzenia Hiszpania, Królestwo Hiszpanii (hiszp. i gal. Reino de España, kat. i wal. Regne d’Espanya, arag. Reino d’España, bask. Espainiako Erresuma, okc. Regne d’Espanha, ast. Reinu d’España, est. Réinu d'España) – największe z trzech państw położonych na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. W skład Hiszpanii wchodzą także Baleary na Morzu Śródziemnym, Wyspy Kanaryjskie na Oceanie Atlantyckim oraz tzw. terytoria suwerenne (hiszp.: plazas de soberanía), w skład których wchodzą dwie hiszpańskie posiadłości w Afryce Północnej, Ceuta i Melilla, oraz liczne niezamieszkane wyspy po śródziemnomorskiej stronie Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej, takie jak enklawy będące częściami prowincji Kadyks i Malaga: Chafaryny, Alborán czy Perejil. Do Hiszpanii, a dokładniej do Katalonii, należy także otoczone przez terytorium francuskie miasteczko Llívia. Najdalej wysuniętym na północ punktem kraju jest przylądek Estaca de Bares w Galicji, na południe – Punta Saltos na kanaryjskiej wyspie Hierro, na wschodzie – Punta Esperó na Minorce. Relacje Rodzina Z rodzicami ma bardzo dobry kontakt. Zwłaszcza z matką, gdyż z ojcem nie widuje się zbyt często. Rodzina była dla niej podporem podczas ciężkich sytuacji życiowych. I ona wiele dla niej znaczy. I zawsze będzie znaczyć więcej niż przyjacieleChyba, że wliczymy przyjaciół jako rodzinę. A co się tyczy rodzeństwa.. Mimo, że ich kocha to piątka ludzi, którzy w tym samym czasie co ona chcą iść do łazienki może doprowadzić do szału. Przyjaciele Niestety na przyjaciołach się wcześniej zawiodła, dlatego teraz preferuje ich nie mieć. Za to ma swojego ukochanego zwierzaczka i macki. Ma nadzieje, że kiedyś może będzie w stanie mieć. I ktoś ją polubi. Miłość Chrastine nie ma szczęścia w miłości.. Ostatni jej chłopak próbował ją sprzedać do cyrku, na szczęście i jego pecha ojciec uratował córeczkę w opałach i próbował owego faceta zjeść. Jednak uciekł. Od tego czasu dziewczyny nie chce mieć chłopaków. Wrogowie Wrogów unika jak ognia. Ewentualnie próbuje im zrobić krzywdę, gdyż wrogiem jej nie można się stać ot tak. Trzeba jej wyrządzić duuużą krzywdę, aby tutaj wylądować. A przez duże rany ona jest bardzo smutna.. A smutek zamienia się w niepohamowaną furię. Zwierzak Giken jest to jedyny z jej przyjaciół do grobowej deski. Może mu się wyżalić w najtrudniejszych chwilach jak i opowiedzieć o głupotach i innych pierdołach. Cytaty Plik:Cytat1.pngWolę być sama niż być wśród złudnych przyjaciółPlik:Cytat2.png - '' Odpowiedź Chrastine na pytanie, czemu tak często spędza czas samemu. Plik:Cytat1.png''Jakby nie miał kogo podrywać.Plik:Cytat2.png - '' Chrastine po usłyszeniu ploty, że X ją kocha. Plik:Cytat1.png''Jeśli pociągniesz mnie za mackę jeszcze raz to ja cię pociągnę za żyły.Plik:Cytat2.png - '' Groźba Chrastine Plik:Cytat1.png''Macki racki, ten facet woli inne laski.Plik:Cytat2.png - '' Jej nastawienie do flirtu z chłopakami Plik:Cytat1.png''Zawsze myślałam, że urodziłam się jako iskra, lecz teraz wiem, że prawda jest bardziej zboczona..Plik:Cytat2.png - '' Chrastine po obejrzeniu ciekawe filmu edukacyjnego w reżyserii JapończykówJeśli wiecie o co chodzi.. Stroje Basic Dawn of the Dance Dead Tired Picture Day 13 Wishes Ciekawostki #Jest jedną z najwyższych postaci w Monster High. #Obiecała sobie w dzieciństwie, że wyjdzie za mąż w wieku 30 lat. #Jak jest zestresowana albo wściekła jej macki drżą. #Jakby mogła zostałaby syreną. #Cztery pierwsze litery jej imienia i trzy ostatnie jej nazwiska po złączeniu brzmią jak ''kraker #Jest oburęczna Dodatkowo